veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaszentet Vazentho
Vaszentet Vazentho is one of the major Vaszentet (kingdom, province) of Uralom. In fact, one could say Vazentho IS the Major Vaszentet - it is where the capital of Stonehome is located and is the heart of the Empire. Vazentho is located around Thove Bay and comprises mainly the Urum Woodlands. Population The men of Vazentho would like to consider themselves the "Baseline" Creudyn - what the "typical" Creudyn is. Of course, in such a varied Empire, this is a rather futile concept. The inhabitents of Vazentho are of medium height and are all generally tanned brown. Men of Vazentho are often recognized by their beards, which are slightly less common in other areas of the Uralom - these are seen as signs of wisdom and sagacity, as well as masculinity. Men are generally not supposed to have very long hair, it being a sign of femininity. Men and women in Vazentho tend to wear loose but expansive robes, that are both seen as proper and also deal well with the heat. A notable exception to this are men in the military, who keep their beards shaved as a symbol of their sacrifice and service, and who can sometimes be seen in their tighter fitting military uniforms. Jewelry and ornamentation is not particularly common, and when used is generally subdued - in modern times, pocket watches are an exception to this, being very popular and often handed down from father to son. Culture The culture of Vazentho is often used by many as a benchmark for what an ideal Creudyn society should be like - whether true or not, the mere existence of this theory is important in and of itself. As well, culture in Vazentho, even in the outer towns, is invariable affected by the state of culture in Stonehome, which has set the standard for most cultural practices. Vazentho is very much a Patriarchy, with most important job positions held by men. Women are generally seen to fulfill their most important role in keeping a household together and raising children. Girls stay at home for slightly longer than boys, learning from their mothers everything that they need to know, while boys eventually must start to learn what is required to take up a profession. Among the average middle classes, it is most common for a boy to follow in his father's footsteps, but for a wealthier and better connected family, it is common to have the male children take up apprenticships in a variety of professions to increase the family's influence. As this suggests, family is very important in Vazentho, particularly in Stonehome, and particularly among the more powerful family, who reached their positions through tight bonds and loyalty. While Imperial society is a Meritocracy, wise families with many successful members can raise themselves to a comfortably lofty position. Card Games are a popular form of entertainment in Stonehome. Stone Towers is a well respected game, played even by the Imperial Council, it is said. The wealthy often have a deck of cards custom painted for them. Also popular, particularly amidst the Stonehome Docks, is the game of Ashes. However, this game has often been looked down on due to the fact that it is a gambling game played for money. A few of the stricter Emperors have even banned it. Stricter Emperors were said to colloquially be "Against Ashes" - a corruption of this phrase is still used to day to describe someone who disapproves of frivolous pursuits. Common Family Names (Note, in Vazentho, the Family Name is stated first) Agever, Annaranzar, Annazen, Delphza, Dessor, Goveln, Holzenthar, Hothenzen, Iazarthen, Krazom, Krizoph, Ollazen, Themm, Thozendal, Tivu, Troyan, Vazen, Yalnorl, Yethanur, Yorth, Yuesdei Common Female Names Areva, Delphi, Dori, Inara, Imena, Indri, Opella, Pedi, Vella, Vendya Common Male Names Aditen, Alav, Aluz, Bel, Ezero Lorn, Matarz, Nam, Thezel, Tzaz, Vez, Vindu, Vutra, Zalkan, Zavalk, Zavan, Zoztler Society The society of Vazentho is organized in the "ideal Thogenite Manner". The basis are families based around a husband and wife and their children, the wife organizing a Harmonious Household while the men help organize the Harmonious State and Empire. Children are generally kept sequestered in the home until they are of a certain age - generally sooner for boys, who have to follow their fathers in training to serve the state. Due to Vazentho having the greatest advances in magic and technology, life here is probably of the best quality in all of Veria, particularly in the Capital - though also under the most control. Crime is treated harshly under the religiously influenced law and any deviation from the established Society is, if not outright illegal, viewed with suspicion. In public, modesty is a virtue, with robes being the preferred clothing. Humility and deference to those who have earned their status above is also a valued trait. In theory, the Uralom is a Meritocracy, although certain families, through the holding of knowledge, form an oligarchy. This is accepted and not neccessarily seen as a bad thing, so long as the oligarchy is wise and competent - indeed, the Imperial Council is such an institution and is well respected - but has, on occaison, required reformation. Politics Religion Economy Category:Nations